The web offers a vast amount of content in the form of billions of web pages that can be viewed using a variety of different browsers. Browser vendors invest large amounts of engineering resources to ensure browser compatibility with pages on the web. Nevertheless, compatibility issues still occur.
Conventional techniques to mitigate such compatibility issues typically employ tools that change a browser's behavior when browsing to a web page. However, discovery of compatibility issues and development of corresponding mitigations may depend on personnel to discover the issues and develop the mitigations.
Thus, current techniques for resolving compatibility issues of web pages and web applications are personnel and resource intensive.